The Sister of the Storm
by Raven or Phoenix
Summary: A thousand years ago, the Doctor had a normal life. She had a husband, a great sister, and her children and their children. And when that comes barreling back at her, it's a bit confusing. Gender bend companions and Doctor.


Title: The Sister of the Storm

Summary: A thousand years ago, the Doctor had a normal life. She had a husband, a great sister, and her children and their children. And when that comes barreling back at her, it's a bit confusing. Gender bend.

* * *

_Over a thousand years ago..._

"Theta! Koschei!" A girl screamed as a young girl and boy giggled happily. The boy had perfectly groomed black hair that seemed to reflect all light. The other girl had long, braided caramel coloured hair that reached her lower back. The older girl with shoulder length brown hair in question was soaking wet.

"Run Theta! Ama's gonna kill us!" Koschei, the boy, yelled as he grabbed the girl's hand and ran for the door, dragging the slightly slower Time Lord with him.

"You two are dead!" The older girl, Iniama, growled playfully as she chased the two young time lords around Gallifrey's red fields.

* * *

That was a long time ago. Before Gallifrey had burned down and with it all the Time Lords and Daleks. Including the Skadi's little sister, Theta.

The Skadi, previously known as Iniama Stigma, made a promise that day, after barely escaping the flames of Gallifrey. She swore to kill the person that cost her Theta's life. And the one who drove her brother-in-law to insanity. She would get her revenge, no matter what it would take.

* * *

"Set course for Sector 57 please." A young woman with long black hair that was marred by multiple white strips that were pulled back in a tight braid with the rest. Her sea green eyes scanned the console in front of her as she pushed a couple of buttons and pulled a lever. She wore a dark green hooded jacket, black, ripped skinny jeans, and brown boots. A pocket watch dangled from her belt as she quickly typed something on the desktop with unearthly speed. She needed to be fast. A few minutes ago, she had received a distress signal that was glowing mauve. And it came from-

"What the bloody hell?!" The Skadi screamed as she held on to her console to prevent falling over.

Little did she know, what she found would change her life.

* * *

"Do you remember? All those fairy tales she told us when we were kids?" The Master asked with a slight smile. Even if they were on opposing sides, it didn't mean he hated hearing his Doctor's voice again. "Back home. Where is it, Doctor?"

The Doctor's eyes saddened for a moment as she looked around. "Gone."

The Master froze. "How can Gallifrey be gone?" He asked with disbelief staining his every word.

"It burnt." The Doctor replied as the Master started taking deep breaths.

"And all the Time Lords?"

"Dead. And the Daleks, more or less. What happened to you?" The Master bit back a sob. He was Prime Minister after all.

"The Time Lords only resurrected me because they knew I'd be the perfect warrior for a Time War. I was there when the Dalek Emperor took control of the Cruciform. I saw it. I ran. I ran so far. Made myself human so they would never find me, because I was so scared." The Master confessed as he looked out towards the great view.

"I know." The Doctor replied in a comforting tone.

"All of them? But not you, which must mean-"

"I was the only one who could end it. And I tried. I did. I tried everything." The Doctor said as he walked further away from the two humans.

"You must of been like God."

"What did it feel like, though? Two almighty civilisations burning. Oh, tell me, how did that feel?" The Master taunted as he felt the Doctor's barriers grow weak.

"Stop it."

"How did it feel when you burned Gallifrey and everyone on it. How did it feel when you burned Iniama?!"

"I hope you don't mean me Koschei," A feminine voice called out as the Master turned around quickly and literally almost had a hearts attack. "Because I can assure you, I am very much alive."

"Master? Are you okay?" The Doctor asked after hearing another person enter the room.

"Rassilion help us all." The Master muttered as the Doctor freaked out a bit.

"Master? Are you okay?" No answer. "Master! Koschei? Answer me damn it!" The Doctor yelled as she got some feedback.

"Hullo? Is this thing on?" The Doctor growled.

"Who are you and what have you done to him?"

"Oh, nothing. Little Koschei fainted on his own." The Skadi replied nudging the unconscious Time Lord with her boot. "He should be around soon, just a bit of a shock."

"Who are you?" The Doctor repeated with more force behind her words.

"I'm the Skadi." The woman replied cockily before flipping her multicolored hair over her shoulder. "What's your name?"

"_Dora_." The Doctor replied sarcastically as the Skadi growled.

"I hate Dora. Who on Gallifrey would make such a show? All it does is teach children how to rip apart the universe by breaking the fourth wall."

The Doctor stopped. "You're a Time Lord." She stated as the Skadi scoffed.

"Honestly, I thought my name would be a given." The Master groaned as he stirred and slowly came to consciousness. "Oh brilliant! He has joined us in the land of the living!"

"Wha-bu-huh?" The Master sputtered out as the Skadi smirked.

"If you aren't going to use proper grammar Koschei, then I'm not going to bother listening to you."

The Master quickly regained his senses and snatched the phone away from the Skadi. "We will never talk about this Iniama." He stated firmly. The Skadi just rolled her eyes and sat in a chair.

"Wait, did you say-"

"Yes Doctor, your bloody, death-escaping sister is sitting right here." The Master glanced her way. "Either that or her ghost escaped the afterlife."

The Skadi stood up and smacked him across the face. "Do I seem like a ghost to you Koschei?" She asked almost innocently as the Master rubbed his sore cheek.

"Ama? Is that really you or is the Master tricking me again?" The Doctor asked as the Skadi picked up the phone which the Master dropped.

"Yeah, new face but still the same ol' me. You couldn't have gotten rid of me that easily. Now, will you please explain to your loving husband why I told you those stories in the first place?"

The Master whimpered as the Skadi glared at him fiercely, the time vortex swirling her sea green eyes with gold.

"Please tell me you aren't about to kill him. I can hear him whimpering like a lost puppy." The Doctor stated with a hint of amusement ruining the desperation in her tone.

"It's his fault. I specifically said the Toclafane were dangerous beings that even the Time Lords feared. They aren't Daleks, but second, if not, equal to them. They are matching in cruelty, prowess and determination." The Skadi looked at the Master, who still seemed slightly frightened. "What. Did. You. Promise?" She asked in that '_I'm older and more powerful so listen and fear me' _tone of voice.

"A new home." The Master whispered as he looked out the window. "And we're standing right on it.

* * *

"You are an idiot!" The Doctor screamed into the phone, gaining confused stares from Jack and Mark. "Who the hell told you to send the Toclafane _here_ of all places?"

"Look, Theta, I'm so-" The Master started but was instantly cut off by his wife.

"No. I'm coming over and we are going to fix this." The Doctor stated with determination as she walked back to the two humans. "Oh, and we are going to have a long talk about your new wife."

Back in the Cabinet Room, the Master's face paled tremendously at the threat and the Skadi's glares. "You have a new wife." She stated angrily as the Master finally figured out why Theta ran so much back home.

* * *

The Doctor ran up the bridge with her fists wrapped tightly around Jack and Mark's wrists.

"Doctor, where are we going?" Mark asked wincing when the Doctor's surprisingly strong grip tightened.

"To see the Master." She stated firmly as she dragged them in the general direction of the signal she was getting from the Skadi.

"Oh really?" Jack asked suggestively as the Doctor ignored him. "Is that all you're going to do?"

"No." The Doctor replied as she ran up to a random car and used her sonic to open it. "We're going to also see the Skadi."

Mark nearly tripped. "Another one?"

The Doctor smiled. "She's good." She used her screwdriver and hot-wired the car. "Just don't make her mad. The Master learned his lesson a long time ago."

* * *

When the trio got there, a young woman around the same age, if not a bit older, stood at the gate with her arms crossed. "About time Doctor." She teased as she opened her pocket watch. "Two second later and you would have been late."

The Doctor rolled her eyes as she ran up and hugged the taller woman. "I can't believe you're alive." She whispered as the Skadi hugged her back.

"I can say the same for you. I should've known I couldn't get rid of you that easily." The Doctor chuckled, wiping away her tears.

"So, I'm guessing this is her." Jack stated walking up to the Time Lady. "Captain Jack Harkness, at your service." He kissed her hand.

"I wouldn't do that." The Doctor warned as the Skadi rolled her eyes.

"It's better than dating someone else in the near future." The Skadi stated as the Doctor paled. "Now, let's go see my brother-in-law."

"Is he okay?" The Doctor asked looking at the older woman beside her.

"Has been better." The Skadi replied as the Doctor smirked.

"You slapped him, didn't you."

The Skadi just smiled mysteriously. "All is as it should be."

The Doctor chuckled. "So, the Master _should_ be slapped?"

The Skadi stopped her and whipped out a gun, much to the annoyance of the Doctor. "Hush, _ma petite soeur, _someone with bad intention is coming our way."

The Doctor stared at her sister. "Drama." She stated quietly as Mark and Jack stiffened.

"Ha ha, very funny Skadi." The Master replied sarcastically as he held a ice pack to his left eye.

"I'm not the idiot that let humans kill their own kind or turned the TARDIS into a paradox creator." The Skadi replied with anger lacing her tone. "Or cheated on his wife."

That hit the Master hard. "I thought she had left." He replied quietly, throwing the ice pack to the side.

"I'm right here." The Doctor replied as she walked up to him. "I'm sorry."

The Master looked down at her and softly kissed her. Jack snickered into his fist while Mark looked at the Master with slightly jealous eyes. "I'm sorry too." The Master replied, looking away. "I shouldn't have done that."

The Doctor cupped his chin with her hand, making the Master look at her. "Hey, I never said I didn't enjoy it."

"Double negative." The Master teased lightly.

The Doctor smiled and grabbed his hand. "I love you."

The Master looked into his wife's eyes. "I love you too. Most of the time."

"Okay Time Lords, get a room. As much as I enjoy seeing you make out, it's getting old." Jack said with a giant smirk on his face.

"I agree with the fixed point. Let's go." The Skadi said running in front of the two.

"I could fix that for you." The Doctor said lightly touching his black eye.

"No." The Master said as they ran into the Cabinet Room.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Please review and to all of those who are reading 'Don't Listen to the Drums, Lizzie-Beth' I've hit some writers block and I'm stuck on the chapter. I'll post it as soon as it goes away. Thank you!**


End file.
